


Vampiric Grooming

by MeltyRum



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Wild Adapter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Sanada the vampire invades the dreams of one of his kin and they have a bit of fun.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Generic Roleplay Fantasy





	Vampiric Grooming

It hadn’t been a particularly long night of travel when they arrived at one of Sanada’s more modest manses, but he had decided it would be best to turn in a bit early, retiring to the manor’s dungeon with Youji while Ryoji was given charge of the horses. This particular abode was a bit more modestly appointed, but it did have one live-in servant who had known to expect them, which would allow Ryoji to get some sleep during the coming daylight. Since they would likely be doing business here for a few nights, it would be good for his crew to be sufficiently rested.

Sanada, too, would take the rest where he could, although he had virtually no exhaustion to complain about. More recently, he used his daily repose—when there was time for it—as another form of recreation.

It all had to do with his new progeny—or Fai’s progeny, to be more specific.

While it had been somewhat unexpected, Sanada’s chance meeting with Sakura had proven interesting and educational for them both. She had exhibited a clear affinity and affection for her sire’s sire—and what sort of vampiric ancestor would he be if he did not take the time to ingratiate himself with her? And considering the empathic and supernatural nature of their bond, there were plenty of ways they could communicate without the exchange of words. It had all began with a bit of playful teasing, as she happily rested in his lap…

But it was only a matter of time before he had her tiny mouth on him, lustily licking his shaft as she caressed his balls with her little fingers. For how quickly she took to it, it interested Sanada that she had apparently never been exposed to such acts as a human—but perhaps it should come as no surprise that her newfound immortality came with rapid maturation.

It went without saying that her vampirism had made her more durable, as well. While Sanada had not exercised her body to the extents he had done with progeny of his own—such as Fai—he expected that they might begin experimenting with _that_ on their future meetings. She was a quick study, so it wouldn’t be long before she was up to speed.

At some point, they would likely bore (just slightly) of each other and seek new and novel intimate diversions. No doubt they would still remain in each other’s minds, connected by the nebulous bond which they shared as kin—and he was certain they would amuse each other whenever they happened to meet—but it would be unsurprising if they made less contact with one another as Sakura grew in both knowledge and confidence.

Such was life between vampires: as long as they did not get themselves killed, they had all the time in the world to spend with each other, which in many ways incentivized them toward amusing themselves with less fortunate, shorter-lived creatures.

In the meantime, though, he would amuse himself by sending her the sort of dreams that would no doubt leave her soaking and trembling and aching for his touch. It couldn’t hurt to manufacture some sort of ‘need’ for him in her, after all; Sakura should know—should be taught—that she could rely on her elder. It would ensure that they would both be looking forward to their next meeting.

Even if he did not expend the energy for telepathic communication, Sanada could tell just by touching her mind that she—at least while humanoid—had been playing with herself quite frequently, ever since their confluence. He wasn’t entirely surprised: she probably spent so much time as a bat that she felt the need to please herself whenever whenever she had the opportunity. She would certainly be growing quickly; Sanada could only imagine the look that would appear on the face of Ozen’s servant when he finally learned the adventurous nature of the creature he carried with him.

Perhaps her body would mature, as well. Naturally, vampires did not tend to “grow”, but they could exert at least some control over the form they took. How else could a transform into a bat one moment and into an ethereal fog in another?

Now that he thought of it, he could probably influence that. Sakura _had_ said she wanted to be like an adult, after all. If she willed it—if he showed her such a possibility—then maybe she could develop herself in that image later on.

Perchance that would be tonight’s focus, then.

As he lay himself down in the darkness—and as Youji curled around his toy—Sanada searched for her mind with his own, knowing that she would likely also be at rest with the approach of dawn. Fortunately, her daily ritual of bat-napping would not prove to be a barrier: the mind was quite active during dreams, after all, and Sanada had gotten quite proficient at invading and morphing Sakura’s. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk when he made contact, able to tell by the shape of her thoughts that she had been yearning for him.

She had not yet begun dreaming, so Sanada took the liberty of setting up shop: the setting of this dream would be a dungeon, he decided—a comfortable one, however, not unlike the one he slept in now. He kept it plain: a few wall sconces made the dark stone of the walls and floors a bit less gloomy, and the rushes and rugs strewn around the floor made for a slightly more inviting scene. For furniture, only a luxurious bed would be necessary—but they would not even need that, as he had no plans for employing a bed this evening.

He had a lot of freedom here, in the real estate of Sakura’s slumbering mind. He could send her dreams where time was stopped or where her behavior and understanding had been otherwise impaired. Occasionally, Sanada would not even involve himself in these somnolent gifts, instead allowing her to be ravaged by packs of men—or wolves, if that suited his fancies. While it sounded violent and distasteful, he could always assure that they were good dreams indeed. With his mind breaching the haze of her dreams, Sanada knew what Sakura wanted even better than she did, so he always trusted that her distressed faces were ones of ecstasy.

And if that wasn’t the case, well… it was only a dream, wasn’t it?

He would not go _quite_ so far today, though, desiring a little more intimacy on this evening; the room’s final touch instead came in the form of a series of ropes attached to the ceiling, which—while quite boring on their own—would add a layer of excitement here.

When he called out to her mind with his own—inviting her to her own dream—she materialized before him instantly. The ropes went taut as her nude little body appeared among them, binding her calf-to-thigh and wrist-to-shoulder as she found herself suspended in the air with her legs spread and her arms pulled back, so that no part of her immodesty would escape Sanada’s view—should he wish to see it.

“Sanada!” she exclaimed, her voice already trembling from either the excitement; she had never been one to fear him, after all. Sakura seemed just as happy to see him as she was embarrassed at finding herself in this situation.

He smiled, pleased (but unsurprised) at how attractive she was like this—as his prisoner. “Do you recall our first meeting? You had suggested that I string you up naked, I believe.” He moved to stand before her, standing between her legs as he reached up to give her hair an affectionate stroke.

“I remember,” she admitted demurely, as her face grew slowly more pink. “But that was before I knew about…”

“About?”

“Pleasure,” she said, swallowing. “Pleasure like adults have. Now I know about it—that this is something… dirty,” she whispered.

“I see. Yet I somehow do not get the feeling that you’re going to ask me to untie you,” he said with a smile. There was no need to wait for her answer. “In any case, this is the best position in which to examine you. I need to ensure that Ozen is taking decent care of you, don’t I? I had better make sure your fangs are in working order.”

Without further ado, he reached a hand forward to take her chin and jaw into his hand, enjoying the smoothness of her creamy, pale skin as he allowed his thumb to lightly brush up against her lips. She shuddered in her bondage at his touch, lips parting automatically as if to invite him inside. It was all he needed from her, if seeing her fangs was truly all he was interested in; however, they both knew that things wouldn’t end there.

Smirking faintly, he pushed his thumb into her waiting mouth, letting the soft, wet heat of her tongue press against him as he hooked his finger behind her bottom row of teeth. He guided the tip of his thumb along the backs of her gums, sliding it comfortably between her tongue and teeth, growing amused with the way her tongue feverishly chased and licked at his finger.

In order to tease her a bit, he extracted his thumb from behind her gums, instead moving the pad of this thumb to one of her fangs, stroking it and tracing its shape. What would it feel like to be punctured by these? he wondered. While a vampire’s fangs usually made for an intimidating and beastly sight, he had to admit that there was something… _cute_ about Sakura’s: perhaps it had everything to do with the amusing little package into which they had grown. Rather than looking dangerous, it seemed to Sanada that these fangs transformed Sakura’s image from that of a reserved little girl into something more like a mischievous troublemaker.

Well… they would certainly be making some trouble together, no doubt about that.

Without warning, he thrust his thumb back into her mouth, pressing it into her tongue with a bit more force than normal. “Well, it appears that your fangs are looking just fine. However…” He brought his other hand to her inner thigh, spreading her open whilst making sure he didn’t give her the satisfaction of a direct touch. “It appears that this little oral inspection has excited you down here. That’s a bad habit you have, Sakura.”

She attempted to murmur a pitiful, jumbled apology around his thumb, at the same time wriggling her hips suggestively.

Sanada let out a victorious chuckle. Her body, for as young and innocent as it appeared, was surprisingly honest. “You may be a vampire, but you are a woman first and foremost, aren’t you? When men see you, a set of holes might be all that they see. But… judging by how wet you are, you seem rather pleased to hear the news.”

In a measure of mercy, he removed his hand from her mouth, lowering his hand so that he could smear her chest with her own saliva. A tremor shook her body as he brushed his fingers across her firm nipples, and he could hear her breathing become heavier. Yes… her young body was already plenty reliable; it would certainly not leave a man wanting—at least not where it counted. But what if he could have something different? What if this ageless body of hers found a way to age, after all?

“Would you like to try to try something new, Sakura?” he asked, in a tone of voice that suggested he knew the answer—and that the answer would not change the forthcoming events, regardless.

“Are you going to teach me something again?” she asked, her voice tinged with a yearning and hopefulness that was nearly pathetic.

“That is the plan.”

“Then I want to learn!” she said, with a nervous smile. “Show me something new, Sanada.”

He gave her a satisfied smile of his own. “Far be it from me to turn down a request from you, my own blood. But you may be surprised at the results; perhaps you would like to close your eyes.”

Sanada didn’t wait to see if she heeded his advice, however. He had already begun to exert his will over hers, turning his thoughts toward imagining an elder Sakura, borrowing bits and pieces of her own desires as he pieced together a complete picture, watching the girl’s body manifest these changes as he did so.

In an instant, Sakura’s glittering, violet hair grew dramatically in length, moving far past her shoulders and covering most of her back. As her flesh morphed and swelled—more in some places than in others—the ropes which bound her limbs began stretching to accommodate her, gratefully free from the inflexible properties which they would have retained in a realm where physical laws applied. In a place like this—a place only as real as fairy tale—the only laws of concern were created by _them_.

As her transformation neared its end, Sanada took stock of the results: her body—while still likely not very old, in human years—exhibited a surprising number of differences from her juvenile form. What hung before him now was undoubtedly the body of a human fit for marriage—and everything else which marriage entailed. Quite the change from the precocious little one with which he had hitherto entertained himself. These contrasts were noticeable… but pleasing.

Was this the sort of body that Sakura yearned for, now that her capacity for growth and aging had been taken from her? Or did this form rather reflect Sanada’s own wishes? Well… it was likely a mixture of both, although he could only imagine where Sakura had seen adult women of such proportions. Were Ozen and Nero toying with her too, perhaps?

The most notable additions to Sakura’s body immediately drew Sanada’s attention. Perhaps it wouldn’t be fair to call them “additions”, since she had—of course—had breasts all along. But they had fattened to such a salacious size that any man’s eyes would have been attracted to them; could any woman travel safely with such things attached to her chest?

He decided to help himself, taking a fleshy handful of breast so as to get acquainted with her new body.

Sakura’s eyes immediately snapped open, a womanly mewl escaping her mouth. Her gaze focused on Sanada’s hands, watching with wonder and longing as he tweaked her nipple. No doubt she was just as surprised and pleased with her new body as he had been; he could already tell that she was warming up to it. To reward her composure, he continued to toy with her chest, bringing his free hand to her more lonely-looking breast and appreciating their weight in his palms. Her firm, engorged nipples stood in stark contrasts to the creamy, soft masses of flesh which bore them. Indeed, this was not something that one could experience with her _true_ body… and few of Sanada’s toys had udders of such generous size.

Sakura tried to catch her breath, suppressing moans of pleasure with visible effort. “They’re so big… and heavy! Is this really me!?” she asked, her voice already desperate—and pleasingly adult sounding, with the tune of her voice now carrying a few satisfying, sultry tones.

Sanada suppressed a predatory chuckle. “Of course, my dear; for tonight, at least.”

“Oh…”

“Do you like it, Sakura?” This was a trick question; given how the pulsing pink spot between her thighs continued to gush, Sanada already knew the answer.

“It’s… it’s very lewd,” said Sakura carefully, breathlessly. She shifted restlessly in her harness of ropes as she looked herself over, taking in the imagery of her swollen thighs, calves, and breasts. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that her excitement and hunger were both growing at a feverish pace, her body growing aroused at the very sight of itself. No doubt she would like to touch it herself—but, alas, Sanada would not be quite so merciful.

“Do _you_ like this body, Sanada?” she asked hopefully.

He smirked, pleased at the desirous look in her eyes. “I do—very much, in fact,” he said, giving her nipples a grateful pinch before pulling his hands back. “It seems like it would be quite a lot of fun to play with.”

“Then, please play with it!” she urged, anxious for his attention.

“Should I?” he asked, lips curling as he teased her. “And how exactly should I be playing with you, young Sakura?”

There was a moment of frustrated hesitation, where Sakura bashfully struggled lightly against her restraints, causing her hips to wiggle invitingly and her tits to sensually jiggle before him. “Please play with me—with your dick. Put your dick in my pussy… if that’s okay, grandpa!” she pleaded, shaking her ass enticingly.

He chuckled, wondering if that only slipped out due to the urgency mounting in her body. “Who taught you such foul words, I wonder? And there you go with this ‘grandpa’ business again,” he chided. “I won’t stop you, but if you would like to call me something other than my name, perhaps you should try ‘master’.” As he spoke, he began to disrobe, deciding his words may be more convincing if she could see what she so highly coveted.

At Sanada’s continued teasing, Sakura’s face briefly reflectedher impatient vexation, and he could tell she was suppressing the urge to whine helplessly. She kept her composure just long enough, though, nodding with hergaze fixed upon the thing between his legs. “I’ll say anything! Just— _p_ _lease_ hurry and put your dick inside me, master!”

Deciding she had undergone enough teasing, Sanada took his shaft in hand, guiding it toward her waiting hole. In truth, Sanada had nearly reached his own limits, as well, and he could feel the anticipation manifesting in his crotch, which ached badly for her sex; the way her entire body was presented—perfectly exposed, with her limbs imprisoned by the ropes—coupled with the way she struggled so valiantly to get what she wanted… even if she wasn’t begging for it—even if she’d begged him _not_ to—he would never forgive himself if he did not make good use of her now.

And even if Sakura’s pleas had not been convincing enough, the throbbing, pink, freshly _adult_ pussy before him made it quite clear what it needed. Sakura was the type of girl who was honest at both ends—a girl who, when cornered and touched and caressed, drooled from more places than just her mouth. As Sanada moved to plug the leak, he was amused to hear her practically panting in suspense, her muscles tensed in preparation for the violation she so obviously craved.

Indeed, she had waited long enough. Without further delay, he let the folds of her entrance feel the head of his cock, lingering there only long enough to shift his gaze to her face as he plunged the rest of himself into her. Sakura’s eyes seemed to light as her eyes widened in shock, her head jerking sharply backward as her body immediately succumbed to orgasm. While her pussy clamped longingly down upon his member, Sanada could see her legs trembling as they tensed against the ropes binding them, putting her bondage to the test.

For Sanada’s part, he found that the warm and sticky softness which enveloped him was everything he anticipated; he did not wait for her orgasm to end before he began to slowly thrust deep and hard within her, grinding against every inch of flesh inside her scorching hot cunt. As he was a bit more disciplined than his protege, he had no intention of finishing before he had been able to impart upon her a few good lessons. He took one of her prodigious tits back into hand, digging his fingers in hard as he pressed his hand into her, one finger circling her erect nipple—penetrating her sheath all the while.

This seemed only to extend Sakura’s first climax, whose toes continued to curl tight against her feet. Her breathing came only in painful, shaking gasps, and tears had already sprung to her eyes, which still shone with the light adoration and gratitude—a light which Sanada looked forward to extinguishing.

“Quite the lascivious body indeed, Sakura,” he observed with a grunt of exertion. “To think a young vampire like yourself would be in this precarious position, begging in bondage for her predecessor’s flesh.”

She shook her head in embarrassment, trying to stabilize her body as it continued to rock back and forth where it was suspended, her hips repeatedly colliding with Sanada’s as her sex—over and over—swallowed his cock to the hilt, every collision resounding across the room with a loud, wet slap. Apparently too embarrassed to form a retort, she instead allowed the noises of their fucking to speak in her stead—reveling, perhaps, in the sounds and sensations which peaked as her body did what it was born to do.

“Nothing to say? Ah—perhaps you’re busy fantasizing. Depraved girl like you…as powerful as you are—by virtue of your race—I’m sure you’re thinking now about how you might like to allow a cadre of strange men to use each end every one of your holes—only for you to suck them dry of blood afterwards.”

She blinked up at him, apparently horrified at the thought. “N-no! I would never!”

“No?” he mused, running his free hand up her thigh, past her hip, and to her bottom, where he rested a hand so that he might gain leverage from the small of her back. “And why wouldn’t you?”

“Because,” she began, her breath catching as she continued to watch herself be used. “Killing a man would be a waste of perfectly good dick,” she declared in a thick, heavy voice, her lips instinctively twisting into an exhausted and self-satisfied smile as she discarded whatever remained of her shame, almost as though she had grown drunk and witless on the pleasure. Sanada could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

As a man, this answer made him proud, so he rewarded her with a sharp slap across her tits, enjoying the yelp which followed. “In truth, it hasn’t been that long since you were a virgin. But now you’re like this… just a sack of meat hanging from the ceiling, waiting to be devoured by men. In a state like this, your life doesn’t really even matter, does it?”

Her face grew redder at such cruel words, but she somehow looked even happier than before. “My life doesn’t matter, master! As long as I get dick, it doesn’t matter if I’m human or vampire or… or meat.” She gasped as a particularly deep stroke grazed her womb—and again as he struck her breasts with his palm. “Nothing matters, as long as there’s dick!” insisted Sakura.

“If that is how you feel, then perhaps you should not be alive at all, Sakura,” said a sinister Sanada, who—although they provided good grip—shifted his hands away from Sakura’s breasts and back, instead letting them creep up her body to her neck, upon which he suddenly, firmly, and roughly clenched his fingers, digging them hard into the yielding flesh of her throat.

His efforts were met with a gargling noise as her body responded in a panic, limbs straining helplessly against their bonds as her face grew red and a new pathetic, choked sound echoed from her throat every time he sank his cock into her pussy. It wasn’t long before her tongue shot out from her lips and her eyes rolled back, her fingers struggling and straining toward her neck as though they could be of any assistance in their current state.

Eventually, her lips began to distinctly form the words ‘help’, ‘stop’, and ‘master’ in apparently random order, but there was no need to heed her: her body was still honest, after all, and her pussy had begun to squeeze him with a frantic fury that Sanada could only interpret as desperate arousal.

“Help?” he mocked, letting out a breathy laugh as he slammed his hips into hers with even greater strength. “But there is no danger here, Sakura. This is a dream, you see—your dream. All it would take to escape me is _thought_. You could even will yourself outside of your bonds, should you wish to do so. But you haven’t… which means you must enjoy this treatment; you dream of playing the meat toilet for a perverted old man while your comically large tits are red from being slapped, while the life is squeezed out of you, and while you hang uselessly in the air, looking more like a toy than a person. If that’s the case, you may as well keep your lips shut and let me ruin this hole of yours!”

These words—as expected—took Sakura once again to the edge. Her body quaked violently in orgasm, making her bonds beg for mercy as she trembled, mouth and cunt both dripping as her tired, dead eyes lifted toward the ceiling, face appearing completely spent even as her vile, lewd body continued to quiver with life.

These ceaseless convulsions extended to her insides, twisting and stirring and squeezing enough that Sanada, too, reached his limit: as his final thrust rammed up to her womb, he felt every tension within him release. As he came, he could feel his seed filling her to the brim, flooding her belly and overflowing past his shaft—proof of his conquest and of the mastery he had exerted over her mind, body, and soul.

When it all passed, Sanada realized he had been choking her harder than intended, and he withdrew his palms from her, mildly amused with the foam that had gathered at her mouth. It took a moment for the both of them to recover, with the room for a time filled only with the sounds of their labored breathing—and of cum, drool, and other mixed fluids landing on the floor in dull thuds.

“Well, then,” Sanada began unsteadily, finally withdrawing his member from her. “I think we will retire to the bed. Perhaps I pushed this whore a little too far, hm?”

Sakura coughed once or twice as Sanada began to undo her bonds, allowing herself to be taken into his arms. “You’re so mean… grandpa,” she complained—but even with her voice and body so weak and exhausted, the slight curl of her lips betrayed the elation she felt within.

Before Sanada could carry her to the bed, however… he woke.

He stirred suddenly at a familiar sensation between his legs. When he glanced down to investigate, he saw that his penis—looking just as firm and aching as it had just been in the dream—had Youji’s lips wrapped around it.

Youji apparently took note of his master’s waking, and he pulled his mouth away with a shock of suction. “You kept rubbing it on me in your sleep,” he pointed out, sounding both amorous and annoyed. “Had to calm it down down somehow.”

“But it’s not down yet, I see,” said Sanada sleepily, still half-dreaming the details of the tortures he had enacted. He put a commanding hand on Youji’s head, letting his fingers stroke the boy’s feline ears. “Let me help you.”


End file.
